


No right

by boleyn13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “I make people feel like shit. That’s one unique talent I have. Interns, residents, patients, friends, acquaintances, family, lovers… I used to make everyone feel like shit and I didn’t care much. They should just get themselves some thicker skin. I don’t want to make you feel bad… I want to make you feel great. Because that’s what you are. Great.”Somebody made Tony forget that he's worth being wanted. Somebody else wants to remind him of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,
> 
> This is a short oneshot inspired by the song "Mon évidence" by French singer M. Pokora. It's about wanting to remind somebody that they're worth being loved and wanted after an ex-lover has scarred them, making them feel like they aren't special or beautiful.
> 
> I listened to it tonight and I suddenly saw Tony, the rest is history :D
> 
> Have fun :)

“I make people feel like shit. That’s one unique talent I have. Interns, residents, patients, friends, acquaintances, family, lovers… I used to make everyone feel like shit and I didn’t care much. They should just get themselves some thicker skin. I don’t want to make you feel bad… I want to make you feel great. Because that’s what you are. Great.”

The look in Tony’s eyes killed him.

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist…

Tony was all of that and so much more. Inheriting an immense fortune and an incredible successful company and making it even bigger by changing its entire structure. Giving up a life of leisure and fun to protect people and making the world a safer place. Creating technology that surpassed everything that people had seen before. All that and the most stupid, snarky comments that simply had to make everyone laugh.

Yes, great was a perfectly appropriate word. More than that, it was painfully obvious.

That was why Stephen couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing.

Disbelief

As if he was talking in a language that Tony had never learned. That was completely unknown to him.

“You’re…” Tony was at a loss for words. Something that should be impossible. Wide, brown eyes that looked at him in wonder. How? Tony Stark had seen everything. Close encounters with death. An alien race. Magic. Betrayal. Sacrifices. Miracles. What was there left to astound him?

“I know I’m not an easy person to be around, but neither are you and you know that we fit quite well… if that seems weird to you… all I’m asking for is a date. Let me take you out. Right now.”

Stephen had always been very straightforward and he had witnessed all kind of reactions to his behaviour. Until today Tony had always known how to respond, to throw the ball right back at him, to outsmart him with a perfect answer, so clever that Stephen wished he had come up with it himself.

Now? Nothing

Tony was staring at him, looking lost and confused. “Why would you…?

“Are you serious? Really? You’re not going to make me list all the reasons why I think you’re awesome and why I want to go on a date with you? I totally could, but that would be a bit arrogant, wouldn’t it? Fine, here I go. You are brilliant and I only date brilliant people. I like how you look in a suit. The way you tell idiots to fuck off when they’re bothering is inspiring and I just enjoy being around you. I am a selfish bastard and I like to feel good, so I want to be around you more often.”

Tony gaped and Stephen was about to question his ability to get across what he meant to say. “I don’t… you’re being serious?”

It was an honest question and Stephen almost tripped over. “What happened? What did that asshole do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you so… shocked at the fact that I think you’re awesome? You should be telling me that it’s about damn time. It’s not like we have been dancing around each other for… weeks now?” Stephen was raising an eyebrow at Tony, because there was no way he had been imagining that.

Finally a little smile ghosted over Tony’s face. It was wrong though. Too small and too coy. Nothing like Tony. “I had no idea… you were interested… why would you?”

“Why would… are you kidding me? Have you looked into the mirror? Are you even…” Stephen stopped himself when he saw the smile fading away, the little spark in those brown eyes vanished and suddenly he understood. This was not the time to play around or to be a smartass. There would be, plenty of it. Not now. Not once in his life Stephen had had a problem with being honest. Most of the time he had been telling the truth when it came down to shock or to antagonize people. It worked the other way around too.

“Look…” Stephen offered a soft smile, it came completely naturally when looking at the man in front of him. “I don’t like this. At all. You get this look on your face. Whenever I compliment you or when I try to flirt. I thought for a second that you maybe weren’t into me. Unlikely, I know, I am a hell of a catch… But it’s impossible that you don’t get it. You’re Tony Stark. I guess I was wrong. You really don’t get it. Which is awful and makes me so mad, I can’t even… No, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at this asshole who somehow made you think that… I wouldn’t think you’re amazing. You are amazing, good looking, smart, cheeky and I really like your swagger, you should put it on more often.”

Tony tensed, shifting around like he felt he needed to cross his arms in front of his chest to protect himself and was now working against that reflex. Stephen was going to kill somebody.

“I don’t know what he told you. Or if he told you anything at all. It wasn’t necessary after what he did to you… He didn’t have the right to do that. I don’t give a fuck about how entitled he feels and how everybody thinks he can’t be wrong. He is wrong about you. You are great and I want you to know that. I want you to feel great and I am sure I can do that. Only if you let me… I can prove that idiot wrong. You just have to let me give it a try.”

The disbelief was still there, but Stephen could see the change in Tony’s posture. How he was slowly lowering his guard, that bit of hope in his eyes. Yet there was no doubt, he would pull back immediately if Stephen went only one step too far or too quickly. “Didn’t have the right to do what?”

“Making you feel like you’re not good enough for somebody to take an interest in you. I know that feeling won’t instantly go away, but I’ll tell you how it is… I don’t like a lot of people. I like you. You are gorgeous, brilliant, funny, I can have a conversation with you without having to explain every second word and I feel good when you around. Also, the cloak of levitation always goes made about you and it’s a great judge of character. Come on, Stark… give me a chance.

His heart was beating a bit too fast and Stephen’s smile probably wasn’t covering all of his nervousness. Just a chance, that was all he needed. To show Tony how desirable and amazing he actually was. It was a crime that he didn’t know. Or that somebody had made him forget about it.

Looking up at him sheepishly Tony cleared his throat before nodding ever so slightly. “Okay… you know a place that serves good Asian food?”

Smiling softly Stephen nodded. “I know just the place.”


End file.
